


I Love You

by AquarellButterfly



Series: so near and yet so far [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquarellButterfly/pseuds/AquarellButterfly
Summary: Confessing one's love to someone is not easy....





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this page. I'm a little excited if I'm honest. All mistakes belong to me and I'm not a native speaker so I guess there will be some.  
I'm looking forward to your comments and/or Kudos (:

Confessing one's love to someone is not easy. Gabriel Agreste discovers this as he watches her from his place. She is too busy with her laptop to notice him, too absorbed by the work he has entrusted her with.  
He could just get up and go to her and hug her from behind. It would be an act that would reflect hers. At that time she had also hugged him this way to be a support for him. He wouldn't do it because of that. His arms would just wrap around her while his lips would whisper the words into her ear.  
Nathalie looks up and his eyes meet hers. She begins to talk about who e-mailed him, who hopes to see him perform at a fashion event. Gabriel stays in his chair. 

At night he lies in his bed and his thoughts immediately wander to her. It had happened almost inconspicuously, little by little she had crept into his heart. The first time he had noticed it was when she asked him to send Adrien to school. The moments had accumulated and now every thought that was not for the Miraculous was dedicated to her. He must admit to himself that he thinks less and less about these jewels and more about her. He had already suffered too many defeats. He becomes aware that she is still always at his side, never leaves him. The peacock Miraculous doesn't do her any good. He sees her getting more and more tired and coughing more frequently, even if she tries to hide it from him. This fight is anything but hers and yet she does it selflessly for him. To see him happy again. But was it really the only way?  
He sleeps with the imagination of holding her in his arms. 

"Just tell her, Master"  
Noroo looks at him and fears to be yelled at again, but it remains silent. Instead Gabriel takes a big sip from his cup. It' s so early in the morning and still the coffee machine had been switched on. Nathalie got up much earlier than he did, so everything was prepared when he came out of his bedroom. Did he ever thank her for these little things?  
Even if he doesn't want to admit it, the Kwami is right. To say it out loud would be, well, the simplest solution. But when he thinks about it he thinks of so many words which he wants to tell her. That Paris seems much more colorful and beautiful to him when she carries him around with the tablet. That every breath was previously associated with the torment of lost time, but now feels like pure life. And all because of her. It becomes clear to him that he can tell her all this, but only if he tells her beforehand what he wants to tell her all the time.  
He gets up and if the Kwami hadn't reacted in the last second, the coffee cup would have fallen down. Gabriel ignores it, instead his hasty steps lead him to the stairs, then to the first floor. Suddenly every second he doesn't say it seems wasted:  
_I love you_  
_I love you_

He arrives at her room and forces himself to calm down before he knocks. Then he can't bear it anymore. Nevertheless, he manages to open the door carefully, even though he wants to tear it open.  
"Nathalie, I..."  
She stands with her back to him. His words make her flinch, make him pause.  
"Gabriel..."  
Her voice trembles and that unsettles him. Had she noticed his looks with which he gazed at her? Were they repugnant to her? Had she noticed the change in his interaction with her? Would she reject him? No, he couldn't think about that. All or nothing. He had to tell her now:  
"Nathalie, I lov..."  
She turns to him. Even if she tried to remove the traces, Gabriel recognizes it immediately. She had cried. And is there blood in the corner of her mouth? Before he can react, she stretches her arm towards him, opens the hand that was closed before. Uncovers its contents:  
"I have the Miraculous. You can bring Emilie back."  
His words get stuck in his throat.


End file.
